Blood
by AllApologies451994
Summary: It was a horrible day at the hospital. It was a slick, rainy day, resulting in a ton of wrecks. But what will happen when Carlisle finds out Aro was one of the wreck victims? All human/Oneshot


**Blood  
A collab fic by AllApologies451994 and IOnlyDateEmpaths**

**All Human**

**Disclaimer: I shall ask my friend to do this for me. Please welcome....  
IOnlyDateEmpaths!!!**

***Claps***

**IODE: AllApologies451994 does not own Twilight or the song Blood by MCR, despite her awesomness [leaves]**

***~-_-~***

It was a cold, stormy evening. It was slick outside, and the result was a lot of car accidents. The hospital was overbooked. Doctors were running everywhere, trying to get to see all their patients. So many deaths had occured, and in such a short amount of time. It was a horrible day.

Carlisle rushed up and down through this dreaded place. The halls reeked of death and blood, medicine and horrible cafeteria food. He was so mad at himself at the time. He reached his office, and just sat there, with his head in his hands.

_Why couldn't I have done anything to save those people? _he scolded himself. _Those poor people had to suffer, just because I couldn't do my job right. I hate it! I hate letting families down... Poor, innocent people..._

He was just about to pull the hair from his head when a nurse entered the room. She was a young, pretty nurse. She had shoulder length brown hair, and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was average height; about 5 foot 4 inches. She looked out of breath; as though she ran all the way there.

"Dr. Cullen! We have an emergency in room 409! There's an old man in there, and I think he's losing too much blood. He was so darn stubborn, though! I tried to go in there and check on him, but he insisted it was you who checked on him. He said that you two were great friends, or something like that."

Carlisle pondered over this for a minute. He really didn't have any friends; he had his wife Esme, and his few adopted children, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, but he didn't consider them as great friends....

"Who was this person, Bella? Did they happen to mention their name?"

"Um, yes... He said his name was Aro, or something along the lines of that.... He said you guys went to school together...."

Carlisle stared at her as though she were speaking some kind of foreign language. But then he began to think it over. Could this be...? Nah, it couldn't have been. He immediately shook the thought out of his mind, and walked past the nurse, who was apparently named Bella.

"I'll be right back, just hang on a minute."

Carlisle rushed his way up to the fourth floor, room 409. He walked in, out of breath, to find someone lying in the bed before him. Calisle gasped in shock and surprise when he saw him. It looked as though he headn't changed at all in the past few years. Aro smiled up at him, before turning back into his bed. He was obviously trying to hide the pain he was in.

"Oh, Aro! It's been so long! How have you been? What happened? Are you okay? Oh my God, you're losing so much blood..."

"Hey Cullen.... It's been a while... Ungh...." Aro was growing weak, which frightened Carlisle dearly. He didn't like to see his old friend in this much misery.

Carlisle did NOT like the look of all this. He hated that his best friend was in so much misery. They had gone all through school together, from day-care through college. But they had studied for different subjects, and Aro was required to move to Italy, in the city of Volterra, while Carlisle moved to a small town called Forks, Washington. They, of course, were incredibly sad that they had to move away from one another, but they promised to always remain friends, no matter that was many years ago, and Carlisle had nearly forgotten....

But it did make Carlisle wonder; why did Aro come all the way to this rainy town of Forks?

Well, he didn't ask anything right now, and proceeded onwards to where Aro was lying.

Carlisle examined him for a while, trying to find the places where he was bleeding from. He found a deep cut on his forehead, and an open cut on his arm. He got a Band-Aid for the cut on his arm - it was only a small wound, not worth a proper bandage, Carlisle noted in relief - and tried to hold pressure on his head.

"He's going to need stitches! Someone, bring me a suture!"

There was a nurse standing outside the doorway that heard him, and he immediately rushed off to get the suture for Carlisle.

He waited and waited, and eventually the nurse brought him back all the supplies he needed.

"Now, Aro... we may have to put you to sleep so you won't feel any pain... I don't know what you've done here, but it's incredibly serious, and I don't want you to hurt..."

"No!" Aro screamed in what little voice he could manage. "I don't want to go to sleep. I wanna stay up; I wanna talk to you... I don't wanna lose consciousness... Please, no..."

Carlisle shot a worried glance toward Aro, but even though Aro was tired and in pain, he had a sense of determination in his yes that not even Carlisle could say no to.

"Okay, but if you start hurting and screaming, it's not my fault...."

"So, Cullen... how's it been?"

Carlisle was kind of amazed. I mean, he was in so much pain, but still tried to pull a conversation anyways.

"Well, pretty good.... Um, why did you decide to come to Forks, anyways?"

That question came out of nowhere, but it was bugging him the whole time. Besides, it would keep him up a while.

"Well, in all honesty, I wanted to see you....." He was close to nodding off.... Possibly forever.

"Aro, stay with me now. I don't want to lose you when you just got here... Just stay with me... Stay with me..."

He looked over to find that no matter how hard he was trying; too much blood was being lost.

Carlisle shouted out "WE'RE GONNA NEED A BLOOD TRANSFUSION!!!!! HE'S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD!"

The same nurse from before walked into the room.

"What kind, sir?"

"AB positive!"

Carlisle was sure of this; he knew his friend, and knew him well. And he was not going to lose him, no matter what.

The nurse came back and did the blood transfusion procedure (which I can't go into detal on, because I'm not a nurse... [AllApologies451994])

Carlisle then began humming a tune. He didn't really know what it ws; he was just going on absentmindedly. Then, finally, it struck him: this was his and Aro's favourite song from a long time ago. When it first came out, they had both instantly loved it. Without even thinking, he began singing.

_Well, they encourage your complete cooperation  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile  
I can't control myself because I don't know how  
And they love me for it  
Honestly I'll be here for a while  
So give them blood_

_Blood_

_Gallons of the stuff_

_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough  
So give them blood  
Blood  
Blood  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood  
_

_They celebrated man amongst the gurneys  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck  
The doctors and the nurses  
They adore me so  
But it's really quite alarming  
'Cause I'm such an awful... *beep* (He cencsored this line, thankfully)_

_I gave you blood_

_Blood_

_Gallons of the stuff  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough  
I gave you blood_

_Blood  
Blood_

_I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love._

By the time he was done with his song, not only did he attract several funny looks from strangers, but the operation was complete. Carlisle sat down, going over the lyrics for a while, waiting on his friend to wake up.

Finally, Aro shot out of the bed. Well, not literally, but still, you get the point.

"Hey buddy... Wazzup? I heard you singing Blood just then... I can't believe you still remember it...."

Carlisle's face brightened up immediately. They had a lot of catching up to do.

**THE END**


End file.
